mahou_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
M.A.H.O.U. Project: Ichi
M.A.H.O.U. Project: Ichi is the first and thus far only session of the roleplay game M.A.H.O.U. Project, commencing in mid-February and still running as of now. Class Roster ''Clan Seiryuu'' *Farah Fujibayashi-Beauregard ★ SHSL Gonzo Journalist *Itona Takenaka ★ SHSL Marine Animal Trainer *Mi-Ke ★ SHSL Feline Behaviourist *Shiba ★ SHSL Decora Fashion Model *Subaru Kurosawa ★ SHSL Horror Mangaka *Takako Imai ★ SHSL Fashion Blogger Clan Suzaku * Airi Inoue ★ SHSL Sculptor * Mio Agatsuma ★ SHSL Survival Gamer * Mitsuo Ueno ★ SHSL Composer * Shinobu Kanamori ★ SHSL Social Media Manager * Sollith Izumi ★ SHSL Brawler * Tsukuyomi Sato ★ SHSL ??? Clan Byakko * Clove Rosenburg ★ SHSL Investigative Journalist * Deborah Daze ★ SHSL Carhop * Jinzaemon Hasekura ★ SHSL Boxer * Kris Tenshi ★ SHSL Street Magician * Shino Shirashi ★ SHSL Voice Actor * Shinobu Tenpō ★ SHSL Alpinist Clan Genbu * Hikaru Hanabashi ★ SHSL Tarot Card Reader * HOLY ★ SHSL Controllerism Artist * Joon-young Myung ★ SHSL Supermodel * Miyu Suzuki ★ SHSL Oil Painter * Outa Akiyama ★ SHSL Pianist * Reiko Eigawa ★ SHSL Cold Case Detective Plot Prologue Twenty-four students of Hope's Peak Academy are told they will be going on a student exchange to another school, though where it is, what they'll be doing there, or even what its name is are all shrouded in secrecy. They are told to go to the Shinjuku train station to wait, where they will be able to socialize and talk amongst one another while they're there under the supervision of their chaperone Yukie Amemori-Kozlova until they're destined to leave later that morning. One week later in OOC time and 3 hours later in IC time, they ride a shinkansen train to the south of Tokyo, which is noted to be odd as the shinkansen doesn't stop in the station they were at. It continues accelerating until they reach the seaside, whereupon they rocket out over the water and into the distance. Blacking out part-way through the trip, they eventually arrive at their destination of Minami Iwo Jima and ride up the mountainside to the top. They find out that their destination is Mahoutokoro, and that they were bound for a wizarding school. Once there, they find two further guides, Zoya Amemori-Kozlova who is the sister of Yukie, and Seiji Ohara, the History of Magic teacher. After initiating the students to the surroundings, they eventually take them to the Great Hall where they are sorted into their respective clans and left to their own devices. During prologue, a few events happen. The first is the unlocking of the dormitories, where the students stay. The second is the opening of the basement, which Suzaku students collapsed in an attempt to recover the hoshi-no-tama of the Clan Ghost of Suzaku, Sana Ri. This rendered them inaccessible until Chapter 1. Deaths * None Chapter 1 Freetime The students are abruptly pulled from their chance at relaxation as Yukie makes the announcement that there is something afoot that the students must see. Prior feelings of dread manifest into reality as one of their chaperones, Seiji, is found dead in a closet. Shortly after this, rumbles rock the school and Zoya confirms that everything is on lockdown and that they cannot escape. Four mysterious figures emerge in concern and survey the students, before declaring that the Ouryuu has risen and that she demands appeasement and sacrifice. The mutual killing game commences at this announcement, leaving the once-hopeful trip in shambles. Motive/Clan Honour The motive was chosen by Clan Byakko, and was 'Of Liars and Truthers'. This entailed that two clans could only lie, and two clans could only tell the truth - the truthers were Genbu and Suzaku, and the liars Seiryuu and Byakko. Trying to go against the decree would result in one turning into either a sheep or a wolf, depending. Murder The supposed victim was Miyu Suzuki, who lay bloody in the Pantry in the basement of Mahoutokoro. The scene was a mess and scattered with glass and other broken objects. However, during investigation, Itona Takenaka attempted to fit a knife to her wounds and woke her up, discovering that Miyu had only passed out from blood loss as opposed to dying. She was aided by a member of the Kamaitachi Trio, Izumi, with the aid of a blood-replenishing potion and resulted in her barely surviving the ordeal. Still, upon this discovery, golden chains drag the students to the trial room, where they are still forced to hold trial. Trial When the students arrive at the trial room, their life begins slipping away due to the chains revealed to be commanded by Ouryuu, before the intervention of the mysterious four from earlier causes them to be dropped. They fought valiantly against the Ouryuu before it ended when a gold dragon-shaped manifestation bit down on the four, ending the fight. Angry at the trickery, the Ouryuu demanded future sacrifices, before through notecards giving the students the option to hold a trial. Though the votes were close, the students ultimately decided not to have one, and were let free to return back to the castle - though with the caveat that every future murder would spark a trial. Deaths * Seiji Ohara (Chaperone, event death) Chapter 2 Freetime Freetime began off the heels of the new trial system, and involved a new area of the castle being explored. This was also when the first event, the Minna no Butoh, took place - a dance theatre that pit several teams of two people against each other, and wound with Reiko Eigawa and Tsukuyomi Sato taking the top prizes - access to classrooms, clan points, a spell, and Hansatsu. Motive/Clan Honour This time, Genbu won Clan Honour, and voted for the motive 'Sweet, Sweet Elysian Dreams'. Like last time, two clans were given sweet dreams (Byakko and Seiryuu) and two clans were plagued with nightmares (Genbu and Suzaku) - both with the chance to come true. During the motive period, there was a sleepover organized between several people, that wound up in chaos. Murder The murder this chapter was that of Shinobu Tenpō, SHSL Alpinist. She was found in the freezer dead of hypothermia, with a strange coating of ice on her. Investigation was carried out summarily, and Tenpō was found to be well and truly dead, as opposed to what happened last chapter. Trial Trial was set up differently this time, where the objective was to catch the murderer. Though evidence was laid out on the table, including a shoe and rice debate, the trial escalated when a knife was brought into the mix and ultimately ended up mistrialling, with Jinzaemon Hasekura, SHSL Boxer/REDACTED, chosen as the person to endure the first execution. As he died, the students back in the courtroom were forced to watch through his eyes and feel his pain in his final moments, before being marked with a golden chrysanthemum petal as a reminder of the execution. Deaths * Shinobu Tenpō, SHSL Alpinist * Jinzaemon Hasekura, SHSL Boxer/REDACTED Chapter 3 Freetime Part of the exterior of the school was unlocked, enabling the students to venture outside. Several more locations were available, which was fortunate for the setup for the setup of the second event, the Majou Matsuri - an annual summer festival held at Mahoutokoro. This meant that the students could partake in festival games and Yozakura (nighttime cherry blossom viewing), as well as festival games which meant a race for who could get the most clan points, as the numbers climbed - because Clan Honour this time also meant that the clan that got it could choose the next area to unlock. Motive/Clan Honour Suzaku received Clan Honour this time, and chose the motive 'Survival of the Fittest' as well as unlocking the Outside. This motive caused a drought, which meant that food and water were unavailable and that the temperature would progressively climb until either someone killed or all of them died. This wasn't an empty threat, as both Subaru Kurokawa, SHSL Horror Mangaka and Deborah Daze, SHSL Carhop died due to the effects of the motive. Murder The ultimate victim was Mio Agatsuma, SHSL Survival Gamer, dead due to hematoma. Instead of Yukie announcing the death, this time it was Ayame Yoshida, the groundskeeper. The students discovered a series of events before trial including one of their classmates allegedly going through the Great Hall during the murder, which resulted in this being a point of investigation. Nevertheless it was carried out, and like previously, a trial was announced. Trial Like the Chapter 3 trial, it involved students debating for the murderer of Mio Agatsuma. Tensions were high as it was clear that a framing was afoot, which was further complicated both by the revelation of every student who was hiding it's real talents and by a confession from Mi-ke, SHSL Feline Behaviorist, and Kris Tenshi, SHSL Street Magician. However, the vital evidence, splinters on the culprit's hands, were discovered to be a factor as the true culprit's hands were re-examined - Miyu Suzuki, SHSL Oil Painter/REDACTED, who was ultimately caught and executed with the students watching through her eyes and getting a chrysanthemum petal on their hand. Deaths * Subaru Kurokawa, SHSL Horror Mangaka * Deborah Daze, SHSL Carhop * Mio Agatsuma, SHSL Survival Gamer * Miyu Suzuki, SHSL Oil Painter/REDACTED Chapter 4 = Category:Games